


Bone Bruise

by esteefee



Series: Narf 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Space Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Rodney is in agonizing pain.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Narf 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619083
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	Bone Bruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em-kellesvig (mischief5)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> who wanted a continuation in the Narf 'verse.

It happened in an instant. One moment Rodney was taking readings of absolutely nothing on a boring, useless gamma planet, and the next he was on the ground in tortuous pain.

"Ow-ow-ow! Oh, God! Don't move me; I may have shattered my spine," he said to his anxious teammates, who hovered around him.

"You tripped and fell," Ronon said.

"Over a rock," John added, sounding tense. How ungallant, considering he was Rodney's friendguy and should already be applying an ice pack to his—and Rodney's—most prized possession.

"It was a rather large rock," Teyla said, affirming Rodney's belief she was the kindest and also the smartest of his team members.

"Thank you, Teyla," Rodney said, cradling his aching wrist. "I'm not sure if we'll need Beckett or not. I'm pretty sure I've broken my wrist."

John knelt beside him and—"Gently!" Rodney admonished—examined Rodney's wrist, palpating it with his fingers and bending it very slowly. 

"Doesn't look broken," John said.

"I'm in agonizing torment," Rodney informed him. 

"Okay, well, maybe it's a bone bruise."

"What's that?"

"You know, the kind that's so deep below the skin, it doesn't really show up but it hurts like blazes anyway."

"That's it exactly! I have a bone bruise. Ice pack, please."

Ronon produced an ice pack, John's warning look limiting his response to a sardonically raised eyebrow. 

"There you go, buddy," John said, wrapping the ice pack around his wrist and arm and fastening it with an ace bandage. "Let's get you up and back to the gate."

"Ow," Rodney muttered as John lifted him up. "Landed on my knee and then my hip, too. I'm in purest misery."

"Bone bruises all over," John agreed readily. "Need to get you back to Atlantis and more ice."

Rodney eyed him warily, but he didn't appear to be mocking him. With Teyla on his other side carrying his pack, they returned to Atlantis, the survey of M9J-264 put temporarily on hold.

"Well?" Woolsey said as they stepped back through the gate. "Will it do as a gamma site?"

"I'm sorry, Director. There was a minor incident and Dr. McKay injured himself. We'll have to return in a few days to continue the assay."

"Oh, dear. Is Dr. McKay all right?"

"Yeah, he will be. We'll take him to see Beckett," John said.

"Yes, by all means."

Beckett, after a ridiculously cursory examination, declared Rodney only slightly injured and sent him on his way with more ice packs and some ibuprofen. John wrapped an arm around him to help him up. 

"Don't forget RICE!" Beckett called as they turned to leave.

"Oh, my God, you barbarian," Rodney muttered.

"That's right: rest, ice, compression, and elevation are the best cures."

"What I wouldn't give for a Goa'uld healing device," Rodney said, and John snorted a laugh into his shoulder. 

Back at their suite, John propped Rodney up on their bed and then shook out the ice packs and put one under his hip—"Thank you. Sweet Jesus, what a relief!"—and one on his knee—"Almost broke the skin, see how red it is?"—and put his right arm on a pillow and re-wrapped his wrist with a third, fresh new ice pack. "Finally, respite from my suffering."

"Yup. That should do it, buddy," John said with satisfaction.

Rodney eyed him. "You're being suspiciously considerate."

John frowned. "What're you talking about? My best guy has bone bruises. I'm just trying to help." He eased onto the bed and slotted himself in on Rodney's good side, carefully resting his head on Rodney's stomach and helping to hold the ice bag against Rodney's other hip. "Next ibuprofen in three hours and a bit."

"What about my laptop?" Rodney said plaintively. 

"You know what Beckett said—rest, elevate. No typing with that paw."

"I have two hands." Rodney wiggled the fingers resting on John's neck, making him snort.

"Nuh-uh. No typing. Just this." John nuzzled Rodney's stomach.

"Oh, now I get it." Rodney scratched John's hairline and he arched his neck with a faint groan. "This is just an excuse to get more time to cuddle."

"Noooo?" John rubbed his cheek against Rodney's T-shirt and spoke directly to Rodney's navel. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Did you just...tell my _belly button_ you're glad it's okay?"

"No, Rodney. Jesus," John drawled, pained, and rolled onto his back. "You went down so fast. I thought you got shot, all right?"

"You thought I got shot." Rodney marveled at his ridiculously unflappable boyfriend. "And instead of yelling or getting hysterical, you made up this bone bruise thing so you could coddle me and crawl into bed with me."

"Not true..." John threw an arm over his flushed face, making Rodney grin. "There is too such a thing as a bone bruise."

"But I don't have one."

"You could have! It's always better to ice your injuries. And rest. And elevate."

"And snuggle," Rodney said, elbowing John until he rolled back over and cuddled in, his head a warm, familiar weight on Rodney's belly. Rodney scratched the base of John's neck, and he sighed happily.

"I'm really glad you're okay," John whispered.

"I'm in excruciating agony," Rodney reminded him. "I'll need fresh ice packs on the hour and more ibuprofen. And chocolate, probably, to help me ease me on my bed of pain."

"Of course, Rodney."

Rodney could hear the smile in his voice. "Good. Bone bruises take a while to heal from, so if you want to stay here to help me recover, I'd appreciate it."

John's arm tightened around him. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Good."

Rodney felt better already.

...............................  
February 1, 2020  
San Francisco, CA

**Author's Note:**

> (yes I fell down and am in excruciating, debilitating agony, thank you very much. I may never walk again.)


End file.
